


Shania Micheals and the Philosopher's Stone

by LadyoftheKnight349



Series: Shania Micheals in Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheKnight349/pseuds/LadyoftheKnight349
Summary: On her eleventh birthday, Shania Micheals discovered she was a witch and attends Hogwarts except she isn't the pathetic Girl Who Lived that everyone thought she was. She's the excitable daughter of the Heartbreak Kid himself and just like dear old daddy.





	1. The Girl Who Lived

Shawn Michaels woke on the 31st October with a headache, it wasn't the best time as well, he was making his first match against a rookie named Gothel or something like that. Yet his damn headache wasn't going away, he was getting flashes of a woman with vivid red hair, just like that of Mark Calaway's, was this woman related to Mark? Shawn was suffering all day, but he still beat the rookie in the match, but he went to bed with a throbbing head still plaguing him.

While Shawn was having a restless sleep, a cat was stalking the corridor of the hotel he was staying at with his colleagues to the room of The Undertaker himself "fancy seeing y'all here, Minerva McGonagall" he smirked as he saw the cat outside his room and ushered the cat in as it changed into a stern faced woman in a black business suit "as much as it's nice to see you again, Marcus, I must inform you of Lily Potter's passing" she sighed, Mark nodded "and her child?" The Undertaker said "survived. James knew she wasn't his, but he guarded her like she was his own" Mark sighed "damn it, Albus was behind this wasn't he?" Minerva regretfully nodded "he was. He also wiped Lily's first husbands memory" Mark looked thoughtful at that.

"Who was Lily married to?" He asked "a Shawn Michaels..." Minerva said "ah, no wonder Shawn has been suffering a headache all day. His memories of Lily are returning" he said, a knock was heard and Vince stood there with a baby girl in his arms "here she is" he said, shifting the blanket slightly so Mark saw a female version of Shawn's features with Lily's green eyes and Shawn's golden blonde hair "what did Lily name her?" He asked "Shania, something similar to her father's name" Minerva said "she'll be loved here in the WWF" Vince assured Minerva kindly.

"Aye, I know. Thank you, Vincent" she smiled as she apperated away to England again and Mark gently held baby Shania "how will Shawn react to  _this_?" Vince sighed "if his memory is restored, he'll be fine" Mark said, as he tucked Shania gently on his bed as he took the couch and Vince left for his own room with his family. He had a son and daughter of his own to take care of also.

As she slept peacefully in a hotel room far away in America, Shania Micheals had no idea how many witches and wizards were raising a glass and toasting "To Shania Potter, the Girl Who Lived."


	2. School and new friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Shania is eleven, she learns how to rodeo as a young girl, but leaves America for England for school and to get her school things.

Nearly ten years had passed since Shawn gained his memory back of his beloved wife and was appalled to hear from Mark that his memory had been wiped along with Lily's after he'd been tortured by Voldemort because he was a muggle and therefore scum in his eyes. Mark had also given him baby Shania, Shawn immediately fell into his fraternal instincts and did struggle to raise Shania on his own, but he had the rest of the World Wrestling Federation to help him.

* * *

**July 31st 1999** :

"Shania, come on darling. I've gotta get sorted" Shawn coaxed his daughter awake "huh?" Shania's golden blonde hair was sticking up like a bird's nest "come on, we gotta get sorted" Shawn said "where we going?" Shania yawned "San Antonio, Texas. We're goin' to ma home state kiddo" he said, Shania perked up "I'mma seein' Grammy and Gramps?" Shawn nodded as he packed up his ring gear. During 1998, Shania had been staying with Joanie 'Chyna' Laurer since Shawn couldn't look after her due to breaking two vertebrae in his lower back in a match.

Shawn couldn't believe Shania was now eleven years old, how many years had passed since he got his and Lily's baby girl and raised her in the WWF? Shawn felt like it only had been a few months since Shania was a baby and now she was eleven years old "Shan, you done?" He poked his head in her room "nearly. Dad, can I say bye to Uncle Mark?" She asked "you'll see him at the arena" Shawn replied, Shania nodded "you packed?" Joanie said, walking in to see them.

* * *

"Pretty much, Joan. Shan's just being a pesk" "OI!" Shawn chuckled at the glare his daughter sent him "sorry sweetie, but I do agree with ya daddy" Joanie grinned "is it 'gang up on Shania' day today?" Shania pouted, Joanie laughed "Grandpa Vince was looking for you" Shania ran off to look for her surrogate grandfather "Grandpa Vince!" Vince chuckled as a excitable HBK Jr hit him with a hard hug "happy birthday, Shania" he grinned as Shane came out of his room with his case "I can't believe the twerp's grown up" Shane mockingly grinned "can it, Moron!"

Stephanie laughed as she came out, she had just turned twenty and was stuck in a storyline with Mark's Ministry of Darkness while her boyfriend was trying his best to 'keep' the Ministry from her. Originally Stephanie went out with Triple H, but dumped him when Shania overheard him planning to screw her out of the company, afterwards, she went out with Jeffrey 'Jeff' Nero Hardy, Matilda 'Matt' Mora Hardy's younger brother and a year younger than herself.

While they drove to San Antonio, Shawn was calling his father as he and Shania rode with Mark and his half-brother Glenn 'Kane' Bearer "she alright?" Glenn asked Shawn, Shawn looked at his daughter as he finished his call "asleep" he said, smiling at Shania asleep on his lap "reminds me, letter came for Shania at the hotel desk this morning" Glenn handed Shawn the letter.

* * *

Shawn sighed, he couldn't believe that Magical Britain still wrote on parchment instead of paper:

_**Dear Ms Micheals,** _

**_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than July 31._ **

**_Yours Sincerly,_ **

**_Minerva McGonagall_ **

Shawn looked at Glenn "don't worry, we got it covered. Vince sent the owl yesterday when we told him you agreed to send Shania to Hogwarts" he said "man, I owe y'all" Shawn sighed in relief "only thing we have to do is keep that arrogant power mad old arse away from Shania" Mark growled lightly, thinking on the man who'd caused Lily's death "we'll do it" Shawn said firmly as Glenn and Mark dropped him off at his family ranch "good ta be home" Shawn sighed.

Shania had woken and was with him as they dragged their luggage up to the farmhouse "Mamma, Pops, y'all here?" Shawn called in his broad Texan drawl "in 'ere, Shawn!" Harold Micheals yelled "Mamma, Pops" Shawn grinned at his parents "Grammy! Gramps!" Violet Micheals smiled as she hugged her grandchild "Shania, you've grown so much. Ya Daddy been lookin' after ya well?" She said, Shania nodded "an ma aunts and uncles too" she giggled at her.

* * *

Shawn smiled "Whiskey still alive?" He asked, Harold nodded "yah, Shan's old enough ta ride 'im now" he said, taking his granddaughter's hand and leading her to the same horse that was her father's at her age. Shania loved her father's ranch, she loved her grandparents, but soon she had to attend Hogwarts in England.

"I don't like this" Shawn sighed as he walked in Diagon Alley with Steve Austin "I know, but I still can't believe not one of these jackasses recognise Shania's absurd and ugly scar" Steve said "hey!" Shania protested "I like ma scar" Steve chuckled "sorry HBK Jr" he winked at the child, who flipped him the bird, that earned Shania a clip on her ear "Shania Denise Micheals..."

Shania was stunned on how much money James Potter had left her "James knew ya weren't his, but he still loved ya like you was" Shawn said, smiling at his shocked daughter, Shania got enough money to get her school books and equipment first "right, Steve's gonna get ya wand with ya, I gotta get ya a late birthday present" Shawn said "alright, Daddy" Shania walked to Ollivanders with Steve "ah, Ms Potter or is it Ms Micheals?" An extremely old man smiled kindly at Shania with a small chuckle, Steve and Shania had to grin themselves "I like him, Uncle Steve" Shania said "hey, Ollivander. Shan's here for her first wand" Steve explained to him.

* * *

"Ah yes, I assumed her father was going to be with her" he said, measuring Shania's right arm "Shawn went to get the kid a late birthday present" Ollivander nodded as Shania built up a little pile of wands until one chose her "my, most curious" he said "what is?" Shania asked, curious herself "I remember all the wands I sell, Ms Micheals. I've only sold one other like the one you now hold. The Phoenix that gave its tail feather for your wand only gave another. It's brother gave you your scar" Shania whistled long and low "damn, didn't know that" she just smirked.

Ollivander laughed gently, Shania was reminiscent of both her parents, Shawn's kind heart and smartass personality and Lily's sensibility with her humour as well, Shania paid for her wand when she and Steve saw Shawn again "happy birthday, Shania" Shania grinned. Her father had bought her a beautiful American Bald Eagle, she cheekily named it Vince after her 'grandfather'.

Vince roared with laughter when Shawn told him over the phone "that little scamp" he chuckled as Shania was heard in the background playing a new game WWF development had created for the GameCube " _I win!_ " He heard "see you when you get back, Micheals" Vince said " ~~~~ _righto, Vince_ " Shawn said as he hung up to calm down an excited Shania so he could put her to bed.

* * *

Shania got to the school the next day and had made two new friends on the way up, a girl named Hermione Granger and a boy named Draco Malfoy, she'd made her first enemy as well in a kid named Ronald Weasley. Shania was nervous about this whole sorting ceremony as well.


	3. The Sorting and classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shania is sorted into her house and has her first week of classes, albeit getting into fights with Weasley, ending with her physically assaulting him due to his blatant disrespect of her half blood status.

The doors of the castle opened and the first years were led into a massive hall that Shania was sure could fit the WWF ring inside and possibly an entire arena for Wrestlemania! "Look at that, Shan" Draco breathed "cool" Shania gazed at the ceiling "it's bewitched, made to look like the night time sky" Hermione whispered as Professor McGonagall stopped at a ragged old hat.

"When I call your name, you will come up and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head to determine your new house" she explained "Fred said something about wrestling a troll..." Weasley muttered "then y'all an idiot for believing him" Shania thought as the first one, Abbott, Hannah, was sorted into Hufflepuff. It went in alphabetical order via their last names that way.

"Granger, Hermione"

Hermione was nervous, Shania squeezed her hand in encouragement as she walked up to the hat "GRYFFINDOR!" It yelled after a few seconds, Hermione went to join the scarlet and gold table, it went through G's, H's, I's, J's, K's and L's until it reached M which was her and Draco

"Malfoy, Draco"

Draco was nervous, what if he became a Slytherin like his father? But his father wasn't a typical snake, his parents had said they would support him no matter what house he ended up being in "GRYFFINDOR!" Shania smiled as Draco went to join Hermione at the GRYFFINDOR table as well

"Micheals, Shania"

Now it was Shania's turn, she walked up to the sorting hat and McGonagall placed it on her golden blonde hair " ** _ah, Ms Potter. Oh, do correct me, I apologise, Ms Micheals. Where to place you? Cunning, Intelligence, Loyalty and Bravery...hmm...you take much after My and your father, Shawn...hmm...ah...I know now..._** GRYFFINDOR!" The had yelled the last part aloud as she skipped down to join her friends "where's Weasley gonna end up?" Draco said "Weasley, Ronald" "SLYTHERIN!" Shania laughed "there's ya answer, Draco" she grinned at him.

* * *

Shania and the others were surprised to hear Dumbledore say four insanely idiotic words as a 'speech' "moron" Shania thought as she ate her dinner "what about you, Shania?" Lavender Brown asked "hmm...sorry, wasn't listening there, Lavender" she said "what's your blood status?" Shania shrugged "like it matters" she said, Seamus Finnegan nodded "aye, I agree" he said in a broad Irish accent "what is it?" Lavender pressed "(sighs) I'm a half-blood, happy?"

"Nosey bitch" Shania muttered, Draco spluttered "hey, it can be worse" Shania smirked at him "you swear a lot?" He asked "yeah, I was raised around the baddest son of a bitch of sons of bitches" she said as she finished her dessert and went to bed. But Shania had to room with the boys, not that Dean, Seamus, Draco and Neville minded, but they also gave her her privacy.

* * *

"Is that her?"

"Where?"

"The golden blonde with the pale blonde"

Those whispers were driving Shania crazy "don't the know it's rude to whisper" she grumbled as she, Draco, Hermione and Neville made their way to breakfast one morning "what's with her funny accent?" Weasley sneered "I'm Texan, dumbass. 'Course I'm gonna have a funny accent!" With that, Shania full force bitch slapped Weasley across his pale, freckled face "nice one, Shan."

Shania shrugged "I don't do disrespect" she said, knowing that from her father's ex-best friend after discovering Shania was different to most kids, Hunter was even slapped by an eight-year-old Shania Micheals that night to the amusement of the entire World Wrestling Federation locker room, especially Matt and Jeff Hardy, those siblings loved showing Hunter up as often as they did. Especially Matt, she wanted revenge for what he had done to her brother's girlfriend.

"Did your Dad write?" Neville asked as she saw Vince fly down to where they were "yeah, kid's lettin' him know I got here safely" she smiled as she saw the large package Vince had in his talons "whoa, merch from everyone in the locker room" she was surprised "what's that?" Draco held a small purple necklace/choker "that's from Jeff. One of ma Daddy's co-workers" Shania said "the one you said dyed his hair crazy colours?" Neville asked her "that very same guy."

* * *

Shawn was glad to see Shania had settled and was enjoying school "she doing alright?" He looked up and saw Matt Hardy there "hey Matt, yeah. She's fine" he was curious why Matt had a blush on her cheeks "I kinda accidentally walked in on Jeff and Steph..." she weakly grinned in embarrassment

 


End file.
